The Note
by JamGal
Summary: (Inspired A Bit By Melodysouth65) Takes place after Last Christmas! Dewey didn't listen to Little Donald and Della's warning and left a note to warn his mom but instead of Della getting it. Donald gets it.
1. The Letter

The young Donald walked into the big bedroom. He decided on sleeping early still tired from the wild day he had. He went to sit down on his bed happy to relax. He went on to think about exactly what happened today. He thought about how the day didn't go how he planned it to be but since when did that ever happen. While in thought he noticed something in his sister's bed. Curious about it he proceeds to walk up to his sister's bed. He goes to grab it, a note. Once in his hands, he opens it to see what's in it. It seems that someone has written in it. He takes notice of how the handwriting seems rushed as if someone wrote it in a hurry. Even with that, he continues to read what it says. He then learns from the letter that "Bluey" who was actually named Dewey is a triplet and more shockingly was his sister's son. When he learned that he started putting the pieces together and Dewey's awkward behavior towards his sister now made sense to him. After that he kept reading, it turned out that due to some incident that happened later on in the future involved with space and how his sister wanted to give her sons the stars. Which he scoffed at as it wasn't even possible to do unless she meant in a metaphor. Turns out that didn't stop there later on their uncle made a prototype ship that his sister decided to take leading her to get lost in space. For him that was a lot to take in just when he thought is crazy thinking his sister, Della who was reckless, being a mother of three boys was enough. Turns out that no she ended up getting lost in space leaving her boys motherless. He wonders if there was a way to stop any of this from happening. And that was when he got an idea. Once he was sure of his plan, he disposed of the letter to make sure that no else saw it ever again.

* * *

"Wait, what? You actually want to come with us on our next adventure." Said Della confused about Donald's sudden interest especially when he said that would take a long break from it just to continue practicing his music. "Yea?" Donald said not exactly getting on why Della was confused. "I just thought that you didn't want to go on adventures anymore after what you said about them." She said referring to what caused her confusion. "That and even if you continued doing them… I just thought that it wouldn't happen so fast." Donald now understanding said "I guess I just missed them and how much fun they were with you guys." he then hoped that his excuse would fool her, and it seemed that it did barely. "Oh cool! Can't wait to tell Uncle Scrooge then!" Della said before going to tell their Uncle about the sudden change of plans.


	2. Thoughts?

Donald cleaned himself up a bit. He sighed tiredly, he kept reminding himself that it was for the best of his family. Sure it was a bit painful but it's okay as long Della stayed alive to see her future kids. He was willing to pay the price. Donald walked drowsily to his bed, hitting the front-face on the bed once he was close enough. By this pace, he'll be the dead one instead. "Hey, Don are you sure you're okay?" Della asked with concern. "Don't worry Dells I'm fine. You can use the bathroom first" Donald said, drained. "Okay if you say so Don" Della said leaving to the bathroom, leaving Donald to himself. He started wishing that Della could be less reckless. After all, he wouldn't have to put himself in constant danger if it weren't for Della always putting herself in danger. But then he reminded himself that he shouldn't get worked up about something as silly as this. All he needed to do is to keep Della alive long enough, it shouldn't be too hard to do, right?. What was he thinking? It's already impossible to keep her in one piece. Now he has full responsibility on keeping her alive?! Well, it has only been a while since he had gotten that note, and she was still alive. That had to do something. Right?


End file.
